Blood of My Blood: the full story
by Magenta McKinley
Summary: This is the story leading up to, and going farther than my ROTOQ inspired fic, Blood of My Blood. 6 chapters, 3 POVs. Please R/R!
1. Flesh of My Flesh

AN: First of all I don't own Rocky Horror _OR_ Revenge of the Old Queen. But uh...I assume we already knew that. OK ANYWAY, remember my ROTOQ fic, Blood of My Blood? Well I decided to write the events leading up to that. My plan is to have the first chapter (this one) from Riff's POV, the second from Magenta's, third from DeLordy's, and the last will be Blood of My Blood, which is Riff's. So ooooooooh variety! I guess I'll be uploading the chapters as I write them, this is all I have so far. Please review me, if no one does then I will be convinced that it sucks (which it may) and I won't write more or I'll just be slower than I already am...I think I'm rambling. Ok but I'd like to thank Kristi for constantly bitching at me to write stuff, this was the outcome. I love you!  
  
I woke from a dreamless sleep, to see my sister asleep at my side. She lay still and tranquil with her eyes closed, her arm resting across my chest. Finally there was no one to wake us with commands and chores; we were no one's servants. I turned my head to look out the window at the beautiful moons of our beloved planet. We had returned only the previous night, with a substantial cover story. It was obvious that the Queen did not believe us, but we were in no immediate danger, for she had no proof that her son's death was our doing. Our fellow Transylvanians had put on a somber face when the news of Frank's death reached their ears, but I could tell that they were not all that sad. No one had been content with the egotistical prince, except his mother the Queen of course, which was the only reason he held the throne. So behind these masks of mourning faces, we were praised, possibly even considered heroes, by some at least. It seemed that most everyone knew about Magenta and I, about our relationship, and there were few who could get past it. We had tried hard to keep it a secret, done nothing to give ourselves away, I had made sure of that, but somehow it still got out. It seemed that nothing could be kept hidden here on Transsexual. But maybe it was still possible to win their respect, now that we had done them the service of ridding the kingdom of Frank.  
I felt Magenta stir beside me, her dark eyes fluttering open. Sweet Transsexual... she whispered, her gaze moving to the window. I turned her head to face me, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. Magenta, my darling sister, I whispered in her ear as I rolled on top of her, pushing her back down to the mattress. No matter what anyone said, she was mine, my sister, flesh of my flesh. I was the one who loved her, no one else. I kissed her mouth, parting her lips with my tongue, as her fingers ran slowly over my back. I let my hands travel her body, knowing I was the only one ever to touch her this way. I felt her warm breath on my neck as she softly moaned my name. I pressed her down harder to the bed, wanting to hide her from the world. No one would ever touch her but me, no one would ever lay eyes on her unclothed body but me, ever.  



	2. Unwanted Offer

AN: Finally wrote the next chapter, this one is from Magenta's POV. I started writing this with the idea that it would COMPLETELY fit ROTOQ, except one thing. It seems that incest is accepted on Transsexual, judging by the Frank/Old Queen, Sonny/Old Queen, Sonny/Janet thing...can you say Oedipal Complex?!?! Yeah ok ANYWAY...screw ROTOQ, incest isn't accepted, and this is my fic so whatever I say goes. So there.  
  
Riff pulled me closer, and I let myself relax against him, letting my eyes drift back to the window as I lay in my brother's arms. The eerie purple light of the Transylvanian moon came spilling in over the window sill, flooding the entire room and drowning us in fluorescent darkness. It was so good to be away from the dreadful sun of Earth, everything about that planet had been terrible. I had been able to feel those times slip into the past even as we took off from the planet, beginning our transit back home. Or maybe it was simply because Frank was gone and we had no master, Riff and I had finally been alone.   
While we had been working for Frank, his constant commanding had taken its toll on Riff, and indirectly on me. Riff hated being bossed about, not being the one in charge, and every bit of rage that was caused by Frank, that he had to suppress around him, was taken out on me. During this time he was a different person than the one I had always known. But in the last few days, in transit and in our landing on Transsexual, he had gone back to being the one that I loved, the one that loved me. He was rather possessive, but he had always been that way. I never let it bother me too much, in a way it made me feel safe, especially with Frank around. Though he hadn't raised a hand me once since the killing of our master, the possessive part of him had not gone, and he still seemed to feel the need to have power over me. I tried to let it go though, because compared to our time on Earth, this was paradise.  
I pressed myself closer to Riff, wishing we could stay this way forever, never leaving this moonlight flooded room. He tightened his arms around me, and I let out a sigh of content as I closed my eyes once more. Just as I did, I heard a knocking sound coming from downstairs. Riff groaned slightly, realizing what it meant. he said, answer the door. I buried my face in Riff's shoulder, not wanting to get up. Maybe they'll go away, I whispered, letting my lips brush his skin. He pushed me roughly onto my back, away from him. It could be important. I pushed the covers aside, climbing out of bed, my wish of never leaving my brother's arms dashed. I walked over to the closet, dressing reluctantly. I could feel Riff's eyes on me, but I didn't look back at him, I hated when he commanded me this way. It almost reminded me of the way Frank had.   
I slipped out of the room, making my way through the dark hallways of the house and down the stairs. I entered the foyer and swung open the door to see Lord DeLordy, a cousin of the Old Queen. I simply glared at him, not in the best of moods, waiting for him to explain just what was so important as to make me leave my brother. Hello Magenta, he said, looking me up and down, and I shifted my position. Welcome back to Transsexual. I understand that your stay on Earth was rather...disastrous.  
It wasn't so bad. Except for the loss of Frank-N-Furter, of course, I said, trying to keep my exasperation from showing in my voice. he said, it would be if the Queen ever found out that her son's death was not completely an accident. It would be impossible for him to have any real evidence against us...wouldn't it?   
I don't know what you're talking about, I said calmly. Of course you don't, he said, in the way one would when trying to convince a child that their story was believed. You don't have to lie to me, Magenta, I won't tell anyone, he said as he touched my arm, and I jerked away from him. Oh come on, Magenta, he said slyly, you need break from your brother anyway. There was a hint of mocking in his voice. My voice was flat; the thought disgusted me. He looked back at me with bewilderment, as if he had never been turned down before. Was that the only reason you came here? I asked, eager to get back to Riff. He paused for a moment, No...no I wanted to speak to Riff Raff, he said finally. I said, one minute. I closed the door in his face. I walked slowly back up the stairs, deciding that I would not tell my brother of the events that had just taken place. I knew how angry it would make him, and sometimes he could not control his anger. If he hurt DeLordy in any way, the Queen would undoubtedly use it against us. I walked back down the hall to our room once more, stepping back inside, my figure throwing a shadow across the moonlit floor. Who was that? Riff asked, sitting up. I said as I lay back down next to him, avoiding his eyes. He said he wanted to speak to you. He got up quickly, then dressed and left, leaving me alone in our moonlit room.


	3. Little White Lie

AN: I wrote this late last night, posted it, realized it sucked, redid it a bit, and am posting it again. Whew. Its from DeLordy's POV, which is quite different from my regular rocky fics because all he really is...is text. He doesn't exist as a character like Riff, Magenta, or Frank do, and this was a little harder for me. So forgive me if it sucks, or doesn't live up to your or my standards. Oh and I don't own Rocky or ROTOQ, but duh.  
  
I turned away from the door, waiting on the front steps. How dare Magenta say no to me. No woman on Transsexual, or man for that matter, had ever turned me down. I was sure she would tell her brother of our little ordeal, I'm sure she told him everything. They would laugh at me behind my back; I couldn't have Riff Raff thinking he was better than I. I couldn't have anyone thinking that.   
I had to think fast, of what to say to him when he came down, I had to tell him something before his sister got to him. His sister. God, that was disgusting to think about. Why would Magenta be so devoted to someone such as Riff Raff, especially someone of her own blood, when she could have someone like me? I heard the door unlatch, interrupting my thoughts. I turned back around to see Riff Raff standing in the doorway; just the man I wanted to talk to.  
Hello, Riff Raff. Welcome back to Transsexual, I began, hoping this would work as I planed. I just wanted to ask you, you know, man to man, how are things between you and Magenta? I mean now that she's broken the exclusiveness' between you two. I held back the smile that wanted to creep forth. What do you mean? He asked, his eyes narrowing. Oh...she didn't tell you, did she? His stare was penetrating, but I persisted. Well earlier tonight, she went out to the castle, did she not? I asked, hoping with everything in me that it had been her that I had seen. Yes, to give a message to the Queen. I sent her myself.  
Well then, I suppose she made a little detour along the way...to my quarters. Riff Raff looked as if he was holding back more rage than could possibly be contained in one person. he said through gritted teeth, No, not Magenta. I laughed slightly. I'm afraid so. And I must say, you've been very lucky all these years, but you couldn't expect to keep her all to yourself. She was fabulous. His fists were tight at his sides, and I could see the fury building in his eyes. Good night, DeLordy, he said before slamming the door in my face. I turned back down the footpath, satisfied with my little story. Whatever went on between them now, Magenta had brought on herself.


	4. Blood of My Blood

AN: Ah, the last chapter, which you may have already read when it was posted by itself. Death and incest...its all in here.  
  
I entered the room with a small knife enclosed in my hand, walking over to the bed. She looked so beautiful, lying there with her red hair spread out on the pillow, surrounding her face. She woke, sensing my presence, and pushed the covers back, welcoming me into bed with her. How could she, after she had been with another? How could she act so casual toward me? I sat down next to her, running my finger nail lightly across her throat, where the knife would soon trace. she whispered, her voice fresh from sleep, what are you doing?  
I hushed her, then kissed her, softly at first, then biting down on her lip. She winced slightly, pulling away. I was glad I had hurt her. My sister, blood of my blood, my love, how could she have betrayed me? I pushed away the lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, covering her deep, dark eyes. I kissed her neck, and I felt her relax. I wondered what she had done when DeLordy kissed her. At that thought, I brought up the hand that concealed the knife, still hiding it from her eyes. I lifted my lips from her throat, replacing them with the silver metal. She gasped when it touched her skin, but soon enough her breathing stopped all together. Blood ran from the slit across her throat, darker than her hair, darker than her lips. It stained her night gown, contrasting her white skin which was now paler than ever before. Her eyes were blank, still dark, still beautiful, but blank. I touched the blood that ran down her neck, the blood that was so close to mine, my sister's, my lover's. She would never betray me again.


	5. Exquisite Corpse

AN: Not only do I not own Rocky Horror, I do not own Hedwig and the Angry Inch. For those of you that don't know, Exquisite Corpse is the name of a song from Hedwig, and it seemed like an appropriate title for this chapter. So yeah.  
  
She lay still, staring at me but still not seeing me. She would never see anything now, not me, not DeLordy. But she did not deserve to, she did not deserve life. She had broken everything we had in one night, betrayed me for the first and last time. I did not know what had come over her, to make her believe that she needed someone else. I was all that she needed, and she had always known that, or so I had thought. Had she been lying every time that she said she loved me, every time she had told me that she belonged to me, and me only? It amazed me that I had not seen right through her.  
I picked up the knife that lay on the bed beside her, the knife that had so quietly taken her life. Her blood stood out on the silver tip, just as it did on her throat. I slid my finger over the blade, wiping it clean. I turned it over, doing the same to the other side, though this time I felt the sharp metal cut into me, and I dropped it. My finger was red with blood, though whether it was mine or Magenta's, I did not know. I supposed it was both, melded together there on my finger, indistinguishable from one another.   
I walked back across the room and into the bathroom, fetching a towel. I paused before touching it to my hand, for I liked the thought of the blood that was already so close, to be together as one. But I wiped my hand clean, and the red transformed into a mere stain on the towel. I knelt beside the body of my sister, wiping the blood from her neck and chest. When I was done, I stood back from her, letting the towel fall to the floor. It was amazing that death had not taken her beauty; she still looked so perfect, each feature defined. Every color on her body contrasted one another; the thin black satin of her nightgown, the pure white of her skin, her red hair and blood red lips that matched the thin cut so perfectly.   
I sat down next to her, stroking her cold cheek, and leaned down close to her ear. I asked her quietly, Why would you ever think you needed another? She took no notice of my questions. I slid my arms underneath her back and legs, moving her over slightly. She was so much heavier than she had ever been. I turned out the light, then lay down next to her. The room was still not completely dark, for the light of the moon still spilled in through the window. Magenta lay still with her eyes open and blank, staring at nothing. I reached over, gently closing them. She looked as if she were asleep, so deep in sleep that she did not make the slightest movement. The moonlight turned her white skin a glowing blue, so eerie and beautiful. I kicked my shoes off, then lay back down next to her. I almost expected her to move over close to me, to press herself against me, and I would take her in my arms like I had so many times before. But she did not move, she was not aware of my presence. I moved over close to her, whispering to her, My darling sister, I still love you, I always will. It seems that you did not feel the same, and I only gave you what you deserved. I hope you understand. I kissed her icy lips before lying back down beside her. I stroked her lifeless arm, as I had done so many times when she was on the verge of sleep. I supposed it was as soothing to me as it had been to her, because I still did it, though she could not feel it. I let my eyes close, matching Magenta's.   
I no longer had to worry about her love being untrue, about betrayal. In the state that she was in now, even in her remaining beauty, no one else would ever lust for her. She was mine, my sister, my love, in life and in death.  



	6. Velvet Darkness

AN: Alright, so this story didn't exactly end when I thought it would, but suppose that's a good thing. It just keeps going and going, just like the Energizer Bunny. Except not pink and fluffy. Anyway, this chapter leads almost directly to ROTOQ, that's why I felt a need to write it. While I've got your attention, I'd like to take this time for self promotion and for pleading with you people. First self promotion: the chapter entitled Blood of My Blood is coming out in Crazed Imaginations, go me. Now for the pleading. Please review me, I'm going to cut the crap and not threaten you and/or bribe you with the promise of cookies. I want to know what you think, and not just for this fic, but for others as well. Burgundy Carnage and Kiss of Death are two that I am very proud of, but they seem to have been overlooked by many of you. I just want to know what you think of my writing, is that so much to ask?! Ok, I'm sorry this author's note got so long. Commence with your reading.   
  
I bolted the door behind me as I entered the room, sealing myself in the inky blackness. There were no windows in my new chamber, for it was concealed underground off of the snaking tunnels that surrounded the palace. There was no soft moonlight to see by, no dim luminescence to the stone walls.  
I made my way through the darkness to the bedside table, groping at the wood surface until my fingers found what they sought. I picked up the small matchbox, striking a match against the side. The burst of the igniting flame lit its surroundings, revealing the figure that lay on my bed. As the flame settled onto the match stick, my environment became near black once more. I lit the seven candles of the candelabra, and the dim light began to wash away the pitch darkness.   
Finally I could see my sister laying on my bed, tranquil as could be. The soft candlelight played on her pallid face, feigning movement, feigning expression. It looked for a moment as if her lifeless countenance had changed, but I knew that it could not be. It was as if to tease me.  
I turned my back to her, walking to the center of the room. I touched the thing that lay before me. Ah, the last coat of paint had dried. The coffin was now smooth and black as result of my labor. It was the same one that had been in our former house, disguised as a grandfather clock. I had done away with the skeleton that had inhabited it, as that had been a victim of Frank. When I had made the move from the Earthen house to my new chambers, I had been forced to conceal Magenta in the unfurnished , telling the servants that it was an heirloom that I must have. Later I had apologized profusely to her, explained everything to her. I had told her about the Old Queen appointing me General of the Transylvanian Armed Forces, and how she thought it best that I now live on castle grounds. Or at least beneath them. But I wished that Magenta could have truly known of my accomplishments.  
I ran my hands over the smooth surface of her coffin, tracing the clock face with my fingertips, the clock face that had once been filthy and the wood splintering. But now I had transformed it into a lovely place for Magenta to lay. It was smooth as her skin, dark as her eyes. I lifted the lid, revealing the deep scarlet satin that I had lined it with, the red matching that of her lips so perfectly. And that of her blood.   
I glanced back over to my bed where she rested. I walked back over to her, the sound of my footfall clicking on the stone floor. I sat down beside her, touching my fingers to her hair and pushing it back from her face. I'm here with you now, my darling, I whispered to her. She looked so lovely and so eerie in the gentle flicker of the candlelight. Oh Magenta, how could you? What was it that possessed you to make you believe that you needed another? I asked her the same question that I asked her every night. I was all you ever needed, I thought you knew that. How could you leave me this way? I still could not understand, no matter how much I thought about it, no matter how much it plagued my mind. After all we had been though together, how could she so suddenly spend a night with someone else? Even now that she was gone, I knew that I would never love another, I could not do to her what she had done to me. Though the thought of her in DeLordy's arms drove me mad, I knew that nothing could ever make me stop loving her.  
My fingers gently stroked her white cheek, her skin as soft as it had always been. I leaned down close to her, enveloping my fingers in her hair. I kissed her crimson lips, though she did not kiss me back, she did not lift her arms and hold me to her. My tongue passed to her mouth, and I could truly feel how could she was. I could smell decay. But she was still radiant, and she was mine. I pulled back away from her, touching her alabaster flesh just below the thin cut. My little sister, you're so cold, I whispered. I ran my fingers down to the swell of her porcelain breasts, just above the bloodstained trim of her nightgown. I had always loved to feel the warmth spread through her cool body when I touched her, though now she could not feel it, and nothing changed.  
I slid my arms beneath her, lifting her, her body weighted with death. I carried her in my arms to her coffin, just as I had carried her so many times to my bed. I remembered when we were young, and even in our days on Earth when I would come into her room at night. I would sit down beside her, kiss her, but she would whisper, Take me in your bed, and I would lift her in my arms and carry her down the hall like a virgin bride, though she had been neither.  
I lay her down in the red satin, spreading her auburn hair neatly around her pale face. The scarlet lining brought out the vibrant red of her lips, though I knew that underneath her lipstick they were probably as white as the rest of her. The slit in her throat was much more prominent when surrounded by the deep red. I could not stand to look at it; it was her only imperfection. I slipped my hand into my pocket, retrieving what I had bought for her that day. It was a black velvet choker, black as the eternal night, matching that of her nightgown and her coffin. I lay it over her throat, gently lifting her head and hooking it behind her neck. She was perfect now, like a stunning porcelain doll. She was as lifeless and beautiful as a doll, but like none I had ever seen.  
I touched her pallid face again, as though my touch would bring life to her milk-white skin. How could she have done such a thing to me when I needed her so? It had been too long since I had felt her touch, heard her soft voice. I felt a terrible pain in my heart and in my throat, and I could sense it move to my eyes. I felt it leave my eyes, and I saw a drop fall to land on Magenta's chest, where her heart once beat. I wiped the wetness from her skin. I kissed her icy lips one last time before bringing the black lid down over her, enclosing her body in darkness. I ran my hands over the edge, as if to stroke her, to soothe her. Good night, my darling, I whispered as I leaned down and kissed the edge of the clock face, where I thought her mouth might be.   
Finally I left her, walking back to my bed. I threw off my jacket and shoes, leaving them strewn on the floor. I blew out the flames of the candelabra and the darkness closed in around me. I pushed the sheets of the bed aside, sitting down. I would lay down to sleep tonight to an empty bed, alone for the first time in as long as I could remember. I almost envied Magenta in her death, for she did not have to feel the emptiness that I did.


End file.
